


Wolfstar modern AU

by wqlfstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Coffee Shops, Cute Remus Lupin, Fuckboy Sirius Black, Hurt/Comfort, Lily is the best ever, M/M, Remus Lupin Lives, Remus works at a library, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius and James owns a coffee shop, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqlfstars/pseuds/wqlfstars
Summary: Sirius fuckboy.Remus softie.Coffee shop.What else can I say?





	Wolfstar modern AU

**This will be the first au/oneshot out of 5, so enjoy!!**

 

Sirius Black worked at his and his best friend James' Coffee Shop called "The Black Coffee". He loved it there, really. It was a little shop, but inside it smelled like coffee and tea. Their customers were always nice and friendly. Which James and Sirius loved. They had other people working there too, and they were their bosses. Lily, a girl with red hair and green eyes, worked there. James had been flirting and teasing with her for two months. Yet, she still didn't want to go on a date with him. But James, of course, never gave up trying. But in the end, Sirius knew that Lily blushed every time, and really liked James. Sirius, was gay. And he would always have a new guy in bed, almost every weekend. 

"Sirius, are you daydreaming of that guy again?" asked James as he made a cop of coffee and then gave it to a girl. "Because really, it's the second time he's here, and you've just been standing there and drooling. But look, does it look like he'll just fuck you, and then move on, like you would? No, that guy is actually reading a fucking book!" James said with a grin on his face.

"If you were gay, you would have been drooling over him too, you know. But I wouldn't just fuck him, and then move on. Maybe I'm actually looking for a real boyfriend, and not just a quick fuck, or a one night stand. What if I'm actually grown up? I'm a man now, James." Sirius answered.

"I don't belive it, Siri." Lily said. "You are not grown up. You just want to fuck him, and hurt his feelings." Lily said sighing. "Besides, I know him, and I know that he would never just go for a quick fuck. Hell, he would fall for you, but probably get hurt." 

"I swear I wont hurt him!" Sirius yelled. "Just please, give me a chance! Or I'll owe you money." Sirius said really desperate. 

Lily sighed and looked at Sirius with her big green eyes. "Remus! Over here" Lily yelled, and waved for him to come. "Don't mess this up Black," Lily whispered, as Remus neared them. 

"Hey Lils? What's up?" Remus asked. "My friend, Sirius, here wants to ask you something," Lily said and then left them alone. Remus turned his eyes to Sirius. 

"Uhm, I've noticed you like books?" Sirius asked feeling awkward. 

"Yeah, erh, is that all?" Remus said and coughed a little.

"I'm Sirius." Sirius said and held his hand out for Remus to take it. 

"Yeah, Lily just told me one minute ago," Remus said with a little awkward laugh, but took Sirius' hand and shook it.

"I'm really sorry. What were you reading?" Sirius asked and looked over to where Remus was sitting just a minute ago.

"Uhm, I don't think you know it. You don't look like the type, who uses his spare time reading," Remus said with a smirk.

"How would you know that?" Sirius asked crossing his arms, but smiled.

"Well first, you are wearing eyeliner. You're wearing black jeans, with a black belt. You're also wearing a Queen t-shirt and then you have long hair." Remus answered.

"So, what does my clothing has to do with reading?" Sirius asked offended.

"Well, you're obviously a punk rock, or edgy. And really, do you read in your spare time, or do you party friday night?" Remus asked.

"Party, I'm not stupid." Sirius answered laughing a little bit.

"And what's wrong with not partying, but instead reading?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh my god, Sirius is stupid!" Lily said from the corner away from Remus and Sirius.

"N-nothing! I just meant-" Sirius started, but Remus made his position to move.

Sirius took his wrist to stop him. 

"What did you even want?" Remus snapped looking rather annoyed.

"I want to go out with you, Remus!" Sirius said desperate.

Remus sighed, then looked at Sirius, then looked at Lily, then looked at Sirius.

"No, I don't think that's what you want to do." Remus said.

"It is!" Sirius said.

"No it isn't. Don't you think I know types like you?" Remus said ignoring eyecontact.

"What do you mean, types like me?" Sirius asked. 

"You just want a quick shag, and then the next weekend, you'll have another person in your bed." Remus said and rolled his eyes.

"How do you know, if I would have a new person in bed every weekend?" Sirius asked.

"Lily has told me all about you. She has been talking about her job, you and James, in two months now," Remus said and sighed.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna kill Lily!" Sirius yelled, glaring at Lily.

"But please Rem, go out with me? I wont leave you," Sirius said.

"Say that, and you might start beliving it." Remus said and left.

\---

 Remus had spent many times in the Coffee Shop, but after last week's events, he hadn't. He had been staying late at his work, he worked at the library. And he wouldn't dare to show any sign that he wasn't okay. That was until he broke down in the library. Lily sat and read a book, when she heard her best friend cry.

"Rem!" she yelled and ran to hug him. There were no one in the library. It had just opened and it was early morning. "Are you alright, Remmy?" she asked and kissed his forehead and pulled him closer to her. 

"No," Remus sobbed. "I hate Sirius, but I actually don't. I hate that I don't hate him, because I like him. But he's probably waking up next to some guy right now." Remus cried again.

"It's okay Remus," Lily said and wiped the tears of his cheeks. Remus smiled and hugged Lily again. "Thank you," he whispered. "No problem," Lily answered and smiled. "I'm just gonna go back to placing books everywhere," Remus said and started to work. Lily sighed. 

The door opened, and James entered the library. "Hey," James said and kissed Lily on the cheek, and she blushed. "Hey," she said voice cracking. "What are you doing here? So early? And in a library?" Lily asked laughing. "I just saw that you were here, so i thought, why not say hello?" James said and kissed his girlfriend. "So is this the library that Remus works in?" James asked looking around. "Yup, it is." Lily said nodding. "What is Sirius doing?" Lily asked. "Hey, let's check that book out!" James said and grabbed a random book. 

"You didn't answer my question," Lily said and crossed her arms. "Why didn't you answer it?" Lily asked. James coughed. "Sirius has been sleeping with random blokes every night, and not one night has been the same bloke," James said and sighed. "He has what!?" Lily yelled. 

"This is why he told me not to tell anyone, great James! Just great!" James said and hid his face in his hands. "I need to kick Sirius' arse!" Lily yelled and left the library. 

\---

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Lily yelled as she slammed the door open to Sirius' bedroom. The door to his flat hadn't been locked, so she just walked in. She found Sirius in bed with another bloke, as James had told her. "What the hell do you think you are doing? You're hurting Remus!" Lily yelled. "Geez, Lily.." Sirius said and rubbed his eyes with his palms.

"Who's this?" the bloke asked looking confused. "I'm Lily, a friend of Sirius' " Lily said and smiled. 

"And who the hell is Remus?" the bloke asked. "Remus is Sirius' boyfriend," Lily said. "WHA-" Sirius said, but got dragged away by Lily. 

"Remus has been acting like nothing happened, then he broke down today. While you run around with blokes everyday and sleeps witht them! How dare you do that to Remus, you know he likes you, and you like him too," Lily said sitting down and sighing. 

 "He's not even my boyfriend, so why does it even matter?" Sirius asked, running a hand through his messy long black hair. Sirius started to tear up. "I'm so crazy in love with him, Lily. And a week ago I hadn't even talked to him yet, what's going on with me." Sirius said, mixed with a lot tears. 

"That would probably be because you are in love, with Remus! It took you a really long time for you to figure that out though. Like, James and I have known for a pretty long time. And Remus is in love with you too!" Lily said and hugged Sirius.

"You are right..I should probably go and get him, or is that a bad idea?" Sirius said, but started to tear up again. "Everything is messed up! I'm so stressed and scared! Have I messed up, my only chance to get with Remus? I hate my life right now," Sirius said and putted his face in his hands, and cried.

"Hey hey, Siri! It'll be alright, I promise. Just go to work, and I will get Remus to go to the Coffee Shop. I'll just tell him that you are off today, so then he'll actually show up." Lily said and nodded. "Now, get this bloke out of your flat, and then take a shower, go to work, and don't fuck it up. Because this is your final last chance." Lily said.

"Okay, I promise I wont do anything stupid. And I will go and get him out now of my flat. Then I will take a shower and get ready. Then last, I'll talk with Remus and ask him out, and maybe kiss him." Sirius said. 

"Okay, I will see you at work later, and try not to fuck this up." Lily said before leaving Sirius' flat.

Sirius sighed, but did as Lily told him.

\---

**(09:05) Lily: Hey Rem, can you come to the Coffee Shop?**

**(09:06) Rem: No way, Lils. I can't face Sirius.**

**(09:06) Rem: God, just typing his name.**

**(09:10) Lily: He's not on work today.**

**(09:11) Rem: So you are alone?**

**(09:12) Lily: Yeah, I am.**

**(09:13) Lily: Sirius has a day off. And James has a late night shift.**

**(09:15) Lily: Okay, there's others too. But you don't know them, and they're boring.**

**(09:16) Rem: Okay, I'll come.**

**(09:17) Rem: I'll see you in five.**

**(09:17) Lily: Thank you! You are the best!**

**\---**

"There you are Remus!" Lily yelled, when Remus entered the Coffee Shop. Remus smiled and walked up to Lily. 

"So? What do you want, since you wanted me to come? I mean, we see each other almost everyday," Remus said with a small smile.

"Of course Remmy, but I want you to talk to Sirius." Lily said clapping her hands and smiled big. "Wait what did you just sa-" But Remus was cut off by Lily yelling, "SIRIUS! GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE!" 

"What the hell are you thinking!?" Remus said. Sirius out of nowhere came. "Hey," Sirius said feeling rather awkward. Lily left them alone. 

"Let me start of, I'm so sorry Remus. I should have waited to get another date. This week has been the worst, ever!" Sirius said. "No, I am. If i hadn't rejected you in the first place, then all this mess would not have happened." Remus said and rubbed the back of his neck, with his hand. 

"This week I have slept with blokes, everyday. Just to try to forget all about you!" Sirius said, and Remus chuckled. 

"Well, I have ignored everyone expect Lily. And then I had acted like nothing had happened. So I'm not better. You're not easy to forget, Black." Remus said and winked. Sirius cheeks flushed red. "Oh. My. God. Did I just make Sirius Black blush!?" Remus yelled shocked. 

"Shut up!" Sirius said laughing, and Remus pulled him in for a hug. "So, we're good?" Sirius asked.

"More than good," Remus said and smiled. "Can I kiss you?" Sirius asked and Remus nodded. They lips met, and  _finally_ , Sirius thought.

 

**The end!!**

**You have no idea how long this took.**

**It might not be long, but I did this in many days.**

**I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
